Vivir para ver
by Marice Nieve
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre al vida de la madre de Katniss después de la rebelión.


_Vivir para ver_

Después de la rebelión no quedó nada, no me quedó nada. Caminaba sin rumbo buscando a alguien que no iba a volver. Quería algo, lo que fuera de ella. Quería tener al menos un cuerpo al que llorar, algún lugar al que llevar las flores que le dieron nombre. Pero no había nada, todo se había extinguido como la llama de una vela soplada por alguien que jamás volvería a cumplir años, que nunca más tendría el placer de ver, oír, oler y tocar el nuevo mundo construido con el sacrificio de muchos. Era demasiado tarde, el único consuelo que me quedaba, por llamarlo de alguna forma, era pensar que allí donde estuviera sería feliz, estaría bien, con su padre, y que algún día podríamos volver a estar todos juntos como la familia que una vez fuimos. Por aquel entonces pensé que solo podría volver a sonreír en ese momento, en el momento de mi muerte, de mi partida hacia lo que yo creía eterno. Lo hubiera hecho si fuera lo suficientemente valiente, me hubiera ido con mi hija si tuviera los arrestos necesarios para acabar con todo y dejar de sufrir. Pero aun no podía y por una vez en mi vida, hice bien en ser una cobarde, en no tener una fortaleza tan grande como la tenía mi otra hija, mi hija mayor, la que salvó a la familia de morir de hambre cuando debía de ser yo la que lo hiciera en su lugar. Me sentía fracasada. Era lo justo, mínimo e inevitable.

Partí al distrito cuatro con el propósito de olvidarme de todo, de encontrar la manera de salir adelante. No estuvo bien no esperar a lo único que me quedaba, Katniss, pero en ese momento solo era consciente de que había perdido a mi hija pequeña y toda mi cordura se fue con ella. Tras varios meses de incesante trabajo en el hospital del cuatro, me llamó. Me aferré a su voz, a su simple y seco saludo como si fuera una cuerda de salvación antes de caer al vacío. Entonces noté como las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas y como llegaba a mi boca curvada en una sonrisa su sabor salado. Mantuve el contacto con mi hija, venía a verme de vez en cuando con ese chico, Peeta, al que siempre estaré eternamente agradecida por hacer sonreír a Katniss, cosa que yo nunca hubiera conseguido. Tantas veces había estado a punto de perderla, que me parecía increíble verla allí. Por supuesto ella tampoco era la misma de antes, nunca lo sería, ni física ni mentalmente. Muchas cicatrices quedaron en su piel grabadas para siempre, pero esas no son las peores cicatrices que uno puede tener. También están las cicatrices de la mente, y las del corazón. Lamentaba mucho no haber podido estar con ella en los momentos difíciles, pero en el fondo siempre supe que no era a mí a quien necesitaba, si no al chico que siempre la acompañaba. Yo solo hubiera sido un estorbo y una nueva cicatriz que añadir a su corazón tantas veces remendado.

* * *

><p>Una soleada mañana de primavera, me encontraba de camino a la pequeña casa donde me instalé definitivamente poco después de llegar al cuatro. Empezaba a ver el negro tejado cuando distinguí dos figuras que esperaban en la puerta de casa. El corazón me dio un vuelco, el vuelco que siempre experimento cuando veo a mi única hija. Aceleré el paso, todo lo rápido que mi edad me permitía, en poco tiempo llegué hasta ellos. Katniss y Peeta, ambos sonrientes ante mi cara de sorpresa, porque, en los brazos de mi hija, había un bulto de mantas rosas del que asomaban las inconfundibles manitas pequeñas y arrugadas de un recién nacido, en este caso, de una recién nacida. Sabía que Katniss estaba embarazada pero no vino a visitarme nunca desde que me llamó por teléfono para comunicármelo. Pensé que se había cansado de mí, que no quería que conociera a mi nieta, cosa que merecía por haberla abandonado cuando lo lógico sería que una madre estuviera al lado de sus hijos. Pero no, ahí estaba ella, como si de repente hubiera recuperado toda la juventud que las desgracias le habían quitado, con la pequeña criatura de abundante pelo castaño y ojos azules agitándose en sus brazos y profiriendo dulces sonidos.<p>

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunté con voz ahogada por la emoción.

-_Primrose_-respondió mi hija, acercándose más a mí para entregarme al bebé.

Acuné a _Primrose_ entre mis brazos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. En ese momento supe por qué mereció la pena vivir cuando todo estaba perdido, si no lo hubiera hecho jamás hubiera podido ver lo que Katniss y Peeta habían conseguido después de una vida llena de penurias y sufrimientos. Fue como volver a tener a alguna de mis hijas entre mis brazos, sentir los inquietos movimientos de una criatura, su lenta y pausada respiración. Katniss había dado a ese bebé el nombre de su hermana, pero por supuesto ninguna de los dos esperábamos que fuera como ella, solo quisiéramos contarle cuando creciera cómo era la persona por la cual lleva su nombre y hacerla sentir orgullosa de ella.

A día de hoy, mi cuerpo ya no me permite trabajar. Me es imposible caminar durante mucho tiempo como hacía antes y mi pulso ya no es tan bueno como antes, por lo que ya no puedo realizar ninguna cura. Sé que se acerca el final, un final que yo podría haber adelantado con motivos más que aceptables. Pero a lo largo de todo este tiempo he aprendido a apreciar la vida como es debido, a creer que todavía pueden pasar cosas buenas cuando todo está perdido. Hoy tengo la prueba palpable de que todo lo bello existe, y de que la esperanza no tiene que perderse. Hoy tengo una hija y un yerno que vienen a visitarme a menudo, desde que mi salud empezó a darme problemas, y también tengo una nieta y un nieto que me dan un beso al llegar, me cuentan todo lo que aprenden en el colegio y me piden que les cuente cuentos para dormir. Disfruto los últimos momentos que me quedan junto a ellos, por mucho que Katniss me diga que aún me quedan años para verlos y estar con ellos, yo sé que no es verdad, que pronto volveré a ver a la primera Prim que tuve en mi vida y al hombre que me la dio. Hoy sé lo importante que es vivir para ver, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo tipo de reviews será bienvenido :)<strong>


End file.
